


Layers

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathrooms, Boys Kissing, Dorms, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: You know when he's the type who wears way too many layers of clothing?





	Layers

You know when he's the type who wears way too many layers of clothing? Never mind the weather or the place, the occasion. Never mind all that. He doesn't care because his usual getup of three or more tops is what makes him comfortable, he said. Even when he sweats so badly during training, or when he hardly squeezes on a seat on the train during rush hour. Or when people look at him weirdly or worriedly. I have always found him stubborn that way. He's always fighting himself, disregarding the pleas of his body all because he was used to it. Well, I can sort of understand him myself. I am not so fond of showing skin either, but I dress up minimally, unlike him. With his wavy hair sticking out in some places and his bulky frame due to his shirts and two layers of jackets, he manages to scare people whenever he passes because he looks like a five feet eight inch sumo wrestler. But he's cute when you get used to him. Why does he dress that way, you ask? Well, he used to be fat, see. He's had a complex about it that even when he's slimmed down, he still hides his figure underneath all those clothes. I have no complaints about it, though. People might look his way if he ever dresses normally. He'd be a looker. I swear. He's got these almond shaped eyes and cheeks like a baby's. Pink, soft looking lips. Just like a girl. His fingers are pudgy and they look like I could bite through them. Eh? I'm not sure. I haven't tried doing that. Yet. Haha. He sleeps with less clothes on, just a long sleeved turtleneck and pajama pants that hang only until a little beneath his knees so his pale, soft looking ankles show. He buries his mouth within the cuff of his shirt and breathes through his nose. He's really cute and sometimes I take pictures of him. Don't tell him, okay? Since I'm his roommate, I have these privileges. But the part that is the most fun is whenever he tries to take a bath. One by one he takes his clothes off until the last long sleeved V neck is left. Then, thinking there is no one around, he takes that off too. He doesn't know this, but most of the other male dormers watch him bath because they find it so unbelievable to actually see his skin. And his skin is the type that blushes easily too, like if you smack it. Mm. Many of those who saw him bathing get girlfriends within the week after, thinking that if they don't get laid soon, they might open the doors to another world. One of the interesting things about him is how he reacts to seeing other people's skin. I myself parade around in sleeveless shirts and I usually sleep with only my pajamas on. He never looks straight at me when I talk to him, and his embarrassment is evident on his face. When he's like that, I get this strong urge to tease him. When I do, I usually I push him to my bed and crawl inside his outermost jacket. When I push my head out, our faces get really close that I can feel his shallow breaths brushing on my mouth. He's become all flustered and his eyes get so dilated, making me want to kiss him. I've thought of doing it so many times but I always hesitate because I don't want him to hate me. He says my name and I pull out before I do something I'm not supposed to. Then I leave for the rooftop to cool my head. When I get back, he's already asleep. Most of the time he pretends to be. I can't blame him. Even I find it difficult to sleep. Then one day he told me he said he was going out with someone. I nonchalantly congratulated him, willing myself to be indifferent. I couldn't. So I asked around, and found that he had lied. I asked him why, but he asked me back. He asked me why did I even try to investigate. Why did I care? I knew the answer of course, but I was not planning to tell him that. Then he told me that it was my fault for always teasing him but never really doing anything. You're always riling me up, he said. He said it was unfair that he was the only one bothered. He said that I must be laughing at him in my head. It's true that I laughed. Not at him, but at myself. I am so stupid, I say this aloud and he is confused. I don't explain, only pull him by his wrist and lead him to our room. Never mind the classes. We skipped them together as I let myself eat him slowly, from the top of his head to his very toes. Wrestling his clothes off him is difficult but I manage to negotiate until only the innermost layer, a tee shirt, is left. But no matter. I bury my head within his shirt and bite at every bit of skin I come across. He says my name and he is breathless. He's so cute. He is weak to my touch and he doesn't resist but I do not binge, so I fix him his hair and his clothes, pat his head and tell he that I love him, and that we can take things slowly. He is surprised that I was willing to wait because I gave him the impression that I was carnivorous, he said. I laugh because he is so weird, so cute, and he is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in defense to all jacket-loving people out there. I live in a tropical country, see, and everyone around me seems to abhor my habit of wearing layers of clothing regardless of the weather. My high school teacher even called me out once, accusing me of using my jackets as a fashion statement. *fumes* No, I'm just comfortable wearing them, alright?


End file.
